Anniversary
by MoyaKite
Summary: Good Omens!AU request for dark-insanity13's birthday, involving angel!Maddie and demon!Gil.


For dark-insanity13's birthday! I hope that you enjoy it! (This was the first plot bunny that I got… If it's not what you were hoping for, though, I'd be happy to write you another one!)

Note: The characters are kind of a strange fusion of Crowley/Gilbert and Aziraphale/Maddie. So, uh, I'm sorry if the characterization is off.

**~ Pru/fem!Can — Good Omens AU ~**

Gil knocked at the door, smiling smugly. His grin faded as no answer came from inside. The sign indicated that the shop was closed, but he was _sure_ that Maddie was in there. He knocked again, this time more loudly. After a moment, he heard muttering and the sound of someone approaching the door. Maddie peeked through the blinds, looking a little lost—so she'd been reading again.

Gil shot her a winning smile over his sunglasses, holding up a paper bag. Maddie undid the locks and let him in. He missed the warm sunshine—at heart, he was still a bit reptilian—but he let her lock the door behind him.

"What is it, Gil?" she asked. "I just got in a first edition of—" Gil held out the bag, and she hesitated. "What's this?"

"A present," Gil replied. Maddie took it carefully, turning the package over in her hands.

"A present," she repeated. "Um. Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Let's keep that kind of talk between you and me," he said, glancing over his shoulder to be sure no one was eavesdropping. He turned back to Maddie, who was starting to open the bag. Gil tried to keep his face cool, but he had to fight pretty hard to keep the excitement off of his face.

"Gil, she breathed, staring at the paper in her hands. "Gil, this is an original, Coptic copy of the Gospel of Mary."

"Yep!" Gil chirped.

"G-Gil, you don't understand—is this complete?" Maddie asked. When Gil nodded enthusiastically, she swayed on her feet. "Gil, _there are no complete copies of the Gospel of Mary._"

"Well, not that anyone had found yet," Gil said. "That's what makes it such an awesome anniversary present, right?"

"Anniv…" Maddie trailed off. She glanced at the calendar on her counter, and Gil followed her gaze; it was about a week behind. "But that's not until next week."

"I've been telling you—you really need a smart phone," Gil pulled his out and showed her: the date glowed on the screen. Maddie's face contorted with guilt, and Gil quickly shut off the phone. "Hey, it's fine! I just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary, you know? Thought we could go out for sushi or something."

"I need to put this into proper storage," Maddie said quickly. "Just—just wait here a minute, okay?"

Gil waited while she ran for the back of the shop. He expected it'd take her a while, so he pulled out his phone again. He'd been working on something that would jam the 3G signal throughout the UK for as much as twelve hours at a time. Wifi was a tougher nut to crack, but the low-grade soul tarnish from internet deprivation would look quite favorable—if he could explain the benefits to his superiors, of course.

"Okay, I'm ready," Maddie said. Gil almost expected to see her dressed up nicely for the date (he was wearing a da—blessedly expensive suit, himself), but he smiled fondly at her familiar sweater and ankle-length skirt. It'd taken her ten years to realize that the poodle skirt had gone out of fashion; he missed that skirt sometimes.

"Here!" she said, holding out the same brown paper bag that Gil had given her. Gil took it; it was very light. To be honest, it felt empty. He opened it, but there was nothing inside. He looked up again to ask what Maddie was on about, only to find her about an inch from his nose, sneaking in for a surprise kiss. He had just enough time to raise his eyebrows before she caught him, their glasses knocking into each other.

Her lips were soft and warm. She was enthusiastic, and Gil's head spun as she wrapped her arms around his waist. When she pulled away, he was breathless and dizzy enough that he sagged against the front door to the bookshop, making the little bell ring.

"There!" she said, dusting herself off. "Now, you said something about sushi?"


End file.
